the return of the long lost brother
by James dark war
Summary: A letter turns up at Celestia and the only pony in Equestria that can stop it is her lost brother but can they help him settel in the new Equestria ccomments are welcome thank you
1. Chapter 1

**The return of a lost brother **

(Author note)

This is not the second part of the battles of the goods

**Chapter 1 **

Celestia was sitting in her throne room when one her guards came in the room "your highness" he bowed his head down.

She nodded for him to continue he walked up to her "there's a letter here for you" he handed it to her she taken it with her magic and opened it up it read

"Dear princess Celestia

I have return to take the throne off you and your sister oh and don't try to get your brother he may have defeated me before but I know he has vanished so I advise you to give it up.

From M.R"

After reading the letter she had a worry look on her and she ordered the guard to "get the elements of harmony to the palace at once" the guard bowed and left.

After three hours Twilight came running in with her friends "princess what's wrong" they all bowed there head Celestia nodded for them the lift their heads and handed Twilight the letter.

When they finished reading they had shock looks "but princess you don't have a brother do you" Twilight had now a confused look.

"Read this my most faithful student" she pointed at a book on a table it looked dead old is had a few gems on it the title said "lost myths and legends"

Twilight read the page that Celestia said to read she said it out loud "There's a myths about an alicorn and his two huge guards who fought agients this evil pony foe called Maracon when he was defeated the alicorn and his legends guards vanished without a trace they were never seen or heard from again"

"That alicorn is my little brother and older than Luna there's only one pony who knows where he is every time my guards gets near him he manages to out run them he is the fastest unicorn alive today" Celestia was sitting down on her chair

"Well lets go get this pony" Rainbow Dash was about to fly off but was stop by Applejack

"Simmer down we don't know where he is yet or his name" Applejack let go off Rainbow Dash.

"His name is Quick Move he is usually at this bar called the water fountain but listen yous will need to move quickly he is very smart" Celestia finished and watch them all leave the palace galloping off.

When the girls got to the bar and entered it the asked the bar tender if he know the pony he pointed to a pony as the girls looked they were worried at what they saw a pony his body was black with black mane and tail and green eyes is cutie mark was a sword with green tentacles around it he also had lots of scars around his body.

The girls were trying to move in fast but he noticed them and galloped into the streets of Canterlot. The girls chase after him he was knocking a few creates down to try and stop them.

The girls jumped over them while Rainbow Dash was flying trying to catch him when they managed to surround him Twilight asked "come quietly please"

"never I have out run 20 guards" he the managed to run again through the market he knocked a few stalls down but it didn't work as he turned into an ally way which was a dead end

The girls was in front of him "please come with us" Twilight then noticed something "wait why are you not using your magic"

Fine I will come I give up and to answer your question" he moved his mane out the way to show that his horn was broken off.

"Thank you and sorry about your horn" Rainbow Dash said with sadness in her

They all started walking off to the palace the trip was mostly silence but when they reach the throne room were princess Celestia was sitting on her chair "hello princess" he bowed his head.

"Hello Quick Move I need to know where is my brother" Celestia finished saying

"I am sorry to say but he gave me strict instruction not tell anypony the location unless something very bad was coming" he felt sorry for her but he knew he couldn't refuse his orders

Celestia levitated a letter to him as he read it his face turned to a shock one "okay give me a map" a map appeared on a table "okay we have to go to this place the ruin castle of the royal sisters" he was interrupted by Rainbow Dash.

"Why there" she looked over the map

"Well there's a secret path there which we used to transport huge troops without the enemies known" he then rolled up the map

"okay take Twilight and her friends plus the element of harmony and good luck to yous" Celestia watch them left to go to the forest.

(Authors note)

So how is the first chapter please comment thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

As they all were at the ruin castle of the royal sisters it was night time Twilight couldn't stop thinking about how Quick Move could live for so long so she went to ask him

"the prince put a spell on me that make me live longer he knows better than me you should get some sleep because we will be moving out early in the morning" he was looking out of one of the old windows.

The next morning after they all grabbed a quick bit to eat they were moving through the path there wasn't much to do except talk but they watch each other's backs. Hours later they all stopped for dinner Applejack cooked a salad with roast potatoes.

When they finished there dinner "we are almost there" Quick Move pointed out they all began moving out again but they could see there was a huge mountain coming up.

As they reached the bottom there was an entrance "okay listen yous six I can't go in but be careful because there's traps placed in there good luck" the six girls taken a deep breath then entered the cave.

They were walking the didn't see a trip wire as Twilight accidently triggered it arrows started firing out of holes they all started running to the other end. As they reach it as an arrow just almost got Rarity.

They continued on in it was dark but Rarity and Twilight used their magic to light up the place Pinkie Pie triggered another trap which made spears to move up and down at different time "move" Applejack shouted at the girls they all ran for it dogging the spears as they moved the last one was Fluttershy to make it as they made it through the trap stop moving "why would anypony set up these traps".

As they got deeper in they were in this huge room where there was three ice were next to each other plus a sign that said "to who ever made it here lies the long lost price dark war and his two huge legends guards to brake the seal you have two use the elements of harmony"

As they looked into the middle ice the saw an alicorn with his wing out stretch in front of him but they were also holding some sort of scroll he was wearing black armour his body was black his mane and tail was blood red his cutie mark was a shield with a land under it.

They then looked at the other two ice in it was two huge earth ponies both were bigger than big Macintosh there were wearing the same armour they were the same body colour was black but there mane and tail was silver there cutie marks was also the same it was two swords with a green shield behind it.

Twilight gave the girls there elements and they got in to position and they shot a rainbow beam at the three ice. The ice started cracking away then in broke away "who dears to waken my" the alicorn said

We do we are the elements of harmony my name is Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy" they all watch them getting up of the floor

"Thank you very much please tell me is my two sisters still living in the old castle or have they moved on now" prince dark war asked them with a smile on him.

"Well they live in Canterlot now we can take you there" Twilight was placing the elements back in her saddle bag

"Okay I can teleport us out of here" his horn then glowed and they were outside again he saw Quick Move waiting for them "Quick Move its been to long friend.

He bowed his head "yes it has been to long highness" he then notice that everypony was out "come lets go now" they all moved out to head back to Canterlot.

(Authors note)

Well he has returned let's see how the other chapters go please comment on how it is


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day the sun was high in the sky and princess Celestia and Luna was at the front of the palace with Celestia was pacing back and forth while nervous at the same time "please sister calm down" Luna was trying to calm her down.

"I know but would he remember us after all these centuries" Celestia was still nervous

Well maybe you can ask him because here he comes now" she pointed to an alicorn, two huge earth ponies and six other ponies walking down the road coming toward them.

"Brother" Celestia shouted and started running to him followed by Luna.

As they met up the were hugging into each other with tears coming down there facieses "welcome back brother" Celestia broke the hug and then slapped him on the face

"What was that for" dark war place a hoof over the pain

That was for leaving us without saying were you would be" Celestie than placed a smile on her face and saw a lot of ponies were about looking at them "citizens I like to welcome back my lost brother prince Dark War" the crowed bowed their heads and they made their way to the throne room.

As they were all in the throne room Dark War was saying things "well you see after I vanished Maracon I knew he would return to try and get this" he pulled out an old scroll

"What is that" Applejack asked while eyeing the scroll

"that is the peace treaty between the three ponies the earth pony, the Pegasus pony and the unicorn pony if he gets this and rips it up he can start a civil war in Equestria our father thought it would be safe with me and it will be staying with me" he taken it away.

"its good to see you again little brother" she was standing beside Luna

I know and I missed you as well so were in mother and father" he asked without known what happened to them.

Celestia and Luna placed sad looks on their faces "brother mum and dad died" after hearing this Dark War felt his hart had sank down and he was sad after that news.

"I like to be left alone the now if you need me I will be in the garden" he left them and headed to the garden.

As he was sitting there alone with his two guards. He could hear somepony coming as he turned to see it was his little sister Luna he ordered his two guards to leave them alone as they did bowing their heads "so what have I missed when I was gone"

"well I was corrupted by this pony called nightmare moon and our sister had to banish me to the moon but when I returned the elements of harmony saved me our nephew Cadencie got married to the captain of the royal guards his name is shining armour so pretty much you missed a lot" she was sadden a little

"I am so sorry that I missed all that" he hugged into her

After a few hours they all headed to the dining room to get something to eat "come brother you and your guards must be hungry" as Celestia was sitting down on her chair

"Yes we are thanks" he tucked into his dinner.

As they all finished their dinner Dark War felt tired so he was shown to his room and saw a nice looking comfy bed and jumped on to it and allowed the sleep taken over his body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

It's been a few days now after Dark War return he was in the throne room with his sister Celestia "sister can you let that Twilight one know that I am coming up to Ponyville for a visit" Dark War was sitting next to his sister.

"I will do it would you like me to come with you" Celestia was chuckling away

"No thank" he walk away from her rolling his eyes.

When he arrived in town he saw this grey crossed eyes Pegasus he thought how beautiful she was until he bumped into a pony when he saw who it was it was Twilight the guards came running up to him "your highness are you okay

"Yes general Shadow Dark and thank you sorry for that Miss Twilight" he dusted himself off

"No it's my fault prince Dark War" she bowed her head "come all my friends are at sugar cube corner.

In Sugar cube corner Dark Wars two guards were outside while he was in side surrounded by Twilight friends he saw that Applejack was confused on what to eat first "listen Applejack eat whatever one you want to eat first" she smiled and tucked in to an apple pie he then saw Fluttershy he walked up to her.

"Hi Fluttershy I heard you are good with animals my sister pet bird got a broken wing and she wanted you to have a look at it" I place the cage in front

"Oh my I can look at it right away" she spoke softly and flown away with the pet bird then he saw Rarity coming into the cafe with a dress on

She came up to my acting like all high class pony she bowed her head and said "hello prince Dark War it's nice to see you again" she walk away from him

Dark War was about to eat a cupcake when this pink pony came and eat it first "hello Pink Pie" he chuckled

"hi" she bounced off and away he then caught Rainbow Dash

"you know I must get you to race my friend Quick Move someday" he was chewing on a piece of cake.

"Yeah I would love to race him someday as well" she then flew away.

As the day went by he was shown around the whole of the town but as the night started to approach he was at the Palace Laing on his bed think who was that grey crossed eye Pegasus.

He quickly got rid of these thought and slept for the rest of the night


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As the sun was rising high in the sky Dark War opened one eye "not now sister five more min please" but sadly this was not to be as he was woken up by one off the servants coming in the room with a nice bowl of fruit salad.

After his breakfast he was walking about the corridors when he saw Quick Move "hey friend come with me I want to show you something" he was pulling him towards the front door.

They were at Ponyvillie he pointed to Rainbow Dash doing some stunts in the air Quick Move was amazed by it "I need to get a race with her" he chased after her.

Dark War chuckled as he watches him go after her until something bumped into him. Dark War ordered his guards to stay put he looked to see who it was. It turned out to be three little fillies then Rarity came running up "I am so sorry price please forgive us" she bowed her head down.

"No it's my fault for standing here in the first place so let me guess yous must be Applebloom, Scooterloo and Sweetei Bell am I correct" he looked at each of them with a genital smile on him.

"yes and together we are the CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS" they three shouted at the same time.

Dark War was still recovering from that when they ran off as he was walking he saw the grey pegusies again he walked over to her "hello I was wondering who are you with those wonderful eyes I have ever seen".

She blushed a little bit my name is Ditzy Hooves but everypony calls me Derpy and whet is yours" she asked him.

"My name is Prince Dark War but you can call my Dark War if you like" he was gazing into her eyes.

"Thank you but I have to go now good bye" she quickly ran off down the streets.

He was continuing his walk around he failed to noticed Twilight in front of him and crashed into her his two guards ran up to him "your highness are you okay" they helped him up.

"Yes thank you captain shadow light and I am sorry Twilight for bumping into you" he then help her up off the ground.

"It's okay prince but any way I like to ask you something you know that spell you did for your friend what was it" she was nervous at asking that question.

"Twilight I would love to tell you the spell but I am terribly sorry that I can't due to my father placing rules on me to stop me saying anything like that spell he was the one who gave me it in the first place" he felt sorry for her "well I must go now" he walked off.

He went back to the palace to see his little sister Luna he founder her sitting on her throne he could tell something was wrong with her so he went to talk to her "sister what's wrong with you and no lies".

"Please brother can I tell you in the morning" she was giving him the sad puppy eye looks to him.

"Fine but it's best if you say it out well I must get some rest now good night sister" he walked to his room he could see that there were ponies in his room because it was all tidy and he found his bed.

He jumped in it under the cover and let the sleep do its work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**authors note **

there is a little song at the end of this chapter so enjoy it.

Dark War jumped out of his bed by somepony that crashed through his window as he saw who it was Luna his guards came running in the room "your highness".

"It's okay it's just my sister leave us alone the now" Dark War quickly said and the two guards bowed their heads and left the room.

"Sorry for waking you up so early brother" she sat down on a chair.

"No its okay come lets go to the café for something to eat" he lead the way out.

They sat at a nice little café Luna began to say the thing that was bothering her "well you see brother I still have trouble making friends here way Twilight is one but other ponies".

"Mmm well here's an idea what if you hang about with normal ponies more often like Twilights friends" he tucked into his order.

"Yeah that might work thanks big brother" she hugged him than ran off back to the palace

Dark War was walking about he caught his nephew Cadence walking with Shining armour "hello yous two".

"hi uncle Dark War" as Cadence hugged him.

"prince Dark War why aren't you out with the royal palace guards" shining was eyeing the two guards up and down.

"well captain you see these two were hoofed picked by my father to protect me and lets just say they can handle like 20 enemies that why they are legends" he walk past them and went on his ways

He was think to himself this wasn't like the old time he felt like he was out of place being back and all mmm I know maybe if I take my idea of getting to know Twilight and all her friends but then his stomach began growling saying that he was hungry so he headed back to the palace for dinner.

By the time he got back dinner was ready there was his two sisters, Cadence and Shining all there eating away.

When he finished his meal he was in his bedroom looking out of the window staring up at the sky he started to sing a nice song to himself.

As I sit here watching the days go by

Wondering if it's right for me to be here

Or is it not meant for me .

I can't help thinking that I feel so out of place

I can't help think that I don't belong here

I can't help think that I missed so much of time

In the old days I would spent so much off my time with my sisters or just having fun

But here feels so out of place and time

I wonder if I can fit in hererererererer.

He went to bed he didn't noticed that his two sisters were listening in with tears coming down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Dark War was at the train station waiting for the train to pull in. Twilight then came of the train and bowed her head "hello prince".

"Twilight please just call me Dark War" he chuckled a little he then walked out followed by Twilight.

"if you don't mind me asking but why did you want" Twilight was confused by why Dark War invited her up.

"well I want to get to know you and your friends a little bit better so I thought why not get to know you by talking with yous one at a time" both of them reached a café and sat down and order something to eat and drink.

"So your my sisters prize student and the element of magic" a bowl fruit salad was place in front of him.

"Is I am why do you call princess Celestia cell sometime" Twilight then taken bits out of her sandwich.

"Well it's just a nick name but at the time I thought it was just for fun but I got used to it so that what I call her sometimes" he was smiling away as he thought back to the time.

They were walking down the streets of Canterlot she was telling him how they saved his little sister from nightmare moon and then how they stopped Queen Charlsien plan to take over Equestria.

"So who are seeing next" Twilight asked from the train window.

"I am seeing Applejack next good bye" he waved her off. He headed back to the palace.

He was heading to his bedroom for the night think what tomorrow might bring.

The next day arrived he meet up with Applejack she jumped off the train "howdy price" placing her hat on her chest.

"Hello Applejack come follow me" he walked off to the same café

They placed there order of a daisy sandwich and orange juice "so what do you wanted prince".

"Well I heard that you own the best apples in all of a Equestria" as there orders arrived in front of them.

"Why yes I do" she said with pride in herself.

Two high class ponies came up to the Dark War but was stopped by his guard "halt no pony is allowed near the price" captain shadow light shouted.

"Settle down captain and please accept our apologies" Dark War kept his eyes off them.

Thank you your highness we were just wondering why are you not hanging out with the high class ponies and why were you with a common pony" a stallion unicorn pony his coat was grey with grey tail and mane.

"I find that an insult to this fine mare here" he pointed at Applejack who was shocked after hearing that "now guards please escort these two common ponies away from me" as the two guards did as they were told.

"The prince would like yous to leave now" general shadow dark said to them.

"We are very sorry if we offended you your highness" the stallion than back off with his marefriend following him.

"Prince you didn't need to do that" Applejack recover after the scene in front off her.

"no its okay it's just that I hate the high class all the time I don't know how my sister puts up with them" he taken a drink of his juice "any way I was wondering if I could sponsor your farm".

Applejack was shocked at that "really I will have to think about that" they war now walking about.

As night time taken place Dark War had seen Applejack off he want to his bed thinking about the next pony Rarity.


	8. authors note

**Authors note**

**Hello every one thank you for reading my story I just have one thing to tell you now I might not be able to post new chapters between now and January you now with Christmas coming up and all this is because I might be busy working a lot so yeah you might not hear from in those few months so I will try to get to it if I can so leave yous all with these last few chapters that I managed to do please be patients with it and thank you very much**

**From James Dark War **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

He meet up with Rarity at the station and just like he thought she came wearing a dress made by herself they headed to the same café.

As they waited for their order to come "so I heard that my nephew prince Blueblood was terrible to you at the grand galloping gala" he started a nice little chat.

"Oh yes he was a little bit" she was served first then Dark War was next.

"Still that doesn't count on him treating you like that" he was drinking his tea then eating his nice cake.

As they were finished he had taken Rarity to the race track" so who do you think will win the race" he asked her.

"Sorien" then the race started and we watched them race around the track.

As the last lap came sorien had taken over Spitfire and had won the race Dark War was shocked at this as Rarity was laughing away. As time went by and Dark War made sure she was safely on the train and then he headed to the palace.

He was walking through the halls he meet up with his friend Quick Move "hi so where have you been hiding" Dark War was joking around with him.

"Hi I have been training to race that Rainbow Dash one well I must go see you later" he ran off to who knows were.

Dark War was in front of a door that said prince Blueblood room he orders his guards to open the door in a way that will frighten him so they did Dark War came in and found him behind some bean bags he asked the ponies in the room to leave and told the guards to close the door.

"Um uncle Dark War" he was still cowering.

"I heard you mistreat a lady at the gala" he had a angry look on him.

"She attacks me first" he tried to defend himself.

"No you listen now and listen good I don't know who taught you to act like this so you will say you're sorry to her and if you so much don't I will see to it that you will be taught how to act like a good prince by my guards and you will be next to me at the next gala" he then went out of the room.

He was in his room ready for a nice sleep for he only have three more left to see.

The next day his sisters sun has been shown through the window got up and rushed to the front of the palace were Fluttershy was waiting for him "come I know the perfect place to sit" he taken her to the palace garden.

As they were drinking cups of tea "my sister says thank you for fixing her pet back to health" he was pouring out some tea for her.

"Oh it's no problem" she taken the cup and started sipping away at the tea.

"You know if you're quiet long enough the reword you get would be good" he demonstrated to her as a bird came and landed on his head.

As time went by very quickly Dark War has seen Fluttershy off and he stated to head home for the night he thought only two left to get to know.

He laid in bed thinking what Pinkie Pie would do the next day but before he could go on sleep had taken over.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Pinkie Pie bounced off the train the next day with a huge smile on her.

"Pinkie Pie how can you keep up with the bouncing" he thought how fun she was.

That is for me to know and for you to find out" they were walking toward this cake café shop and place their orders of lots of cupcakes.

"Twilight said you have this thing called pinkie sense" he asked her as they were sitting down on a nice table.

"Well duh" she grabbed a hoof full of cupcakes then popped them in her mouth.

"I know a pony once with the same as you he kept us safe for year" he though back to the times but then got into reality.

"So Pinkie are the Cakes your parents" as I wanted to know.

"Duh no I just live with them there my landlord and I help out in the shop sometimes" she continued to eat away at the cupcakes.

As he made sure that Pinkie was on the train home he was walking down the night quiet streets he thought on how the now days looked than the old days in his past "out did yourself dear sister good night" he went to his bed for Rainbow Dash tomorrow.

As the sun was high in the bright sky and Rainbow Dash came flying out of the train "hello prince".

"Hello Rainbow Dash I want to show you something" they began a walk down the streets "when the race between you and my friend Quick Move".

"It's when the running of the leaves" she was just flying along the way.

"Mmm well here a tip he may look old but he is very smart so just watch out on him and here we are" he pointed to a training ground were the wounderbolt was doing some of their training.

"What are we doing here" she was puzzled on why.

"I heard that you are a fan of them so I said to myself why not let you talk to them and try some trick out" she then rushed over to the he watch with a chuckle on him they were talking and doing some trick.

Dark war couldn't help but think of how good it was to be up there in the sky but yet it brought back some painful memories of his past.

Was they were just finishing up they invited Rainbow Dash to come to the V.I.P place at the gala again he waved her off for the day and he thought how much energy she had in she could make it to them one day.

He reached his bed for a good night rest for the day.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**(Authors note)**

This is one of the sad chapters so if you feel like crying then feel free to I cried while writing this out and thank you.

Dark War had woken up he felt something wet on his face he thought it was tears coming down his face he was sad and crying he remembered why he was crying "mom dad I miss you" he dig his hooves in his face.

He was walking to the garden the rain started to come down.

Celestia was sitting in the throne room when the rain started to come down she had a confused looked on her as to why the rain was on then Luna came in "sister it's not meant to rain today".

"We know who can do this" Celestia waited for her sister to get the answer first.

"Our brother the last time he did this was when he was upset it lasted for three days" Luna tried to think what was wrong with her brother.

Then Twilight and her friends came running in "princess what's wrong with the weather".

"Nothing it our brother you see he uses his emotions to do this if he was the happiest pony alive it would be sunny but looking from this he must be sad" Celestia looked out the window.

"Where is he then" Rainbow Dash asked

"When he is sad he usually stays at the palace gardens" they all walked to the gardens.

They all got to the place and saw him just sitting there with hid head down and his eyes closed as his coat was getting wet through "what's wrong with him" Applejack asked as she felt sorry for him.

Dark War could hear some pony coming to him "what's wrong brother" Celestia sat next him.

"Nothing" he tried to hide the truth.

"I am not taking that answer it little brother we both know you use your magic to do this even though you don't have any control on it so tell me" she placed a wing over him to keep him out of the rain.

"I just had a dream about our mother and father the last day I saw them before I went missing and well I miss them so much" he kept his face down looking on the ground.

"I know how you feel I miss them to sometimes" she hugged into him "I can take you to their gave if you want".

"Yes please and thank you sister" he broke the hug.

She left him to go back in side "sister what's wrong with him" Luna was completely worried about him.

"He misses mother and father so I am taking him to their grave side" she asked some pony to get the carriage to the front.

As they were standing on this hill top that over looked the kingdom there was two statues one with two alicorn that read "In loving memories of the two rulers of this kingdom the shall not be forgotten" the other one was also and alicorn but read "To the missing brother of the royal family may he return someday soon".

"Why were they buried here" he looked over the statues.

"This was where they first meet and after you had disappeared they came here with me and Luna on the same date you had gone" she really felt sorry for her brother and place her wing around him "they even named this hill it's called Dark Wars hill named for you".

"Where they still happy after I had disappeared" he looked at the ground for a few min.

"At first they were sad but they kept to the happy side and when we usually asked were you was they made excuses like you were staying at one of our aunties but they told us the truth when we were old enough" she looked over the statues.


	12. part 2 chapter 11

**Part 2 chapter 11**

After two hours Dark War and Celestia was back in the palace but it was still raining as he was in the garden Luna noticed that her brother was charging up his magic and they rushed to try and stop him but he teleported away.

Dark War had gone to the old ruin castle of the royal sisters were he could remember how it was before it became like this ruin. He walked to this old looking room and in the room was two sprit balls "hello son".

"Mom dad I…. I miss you" he had a few tears coming down.

"We know and we miss you as well son listen as well as protecting the peace treaty also protect you two sisters especial Luna because you know her getting into trouble sometimes" his father tried to do a little joke.

"And son we are so proud of you and we love you good bye" his mom said before fading away and he was left alone in the room he moved one of the stones on the floor and had taken out and old busty book and he teleported back to the palace.

As Dark War arrived back every pony came running up and asked were did he went to.

"I had gone to our old home to get this her Luna it is your now" he handed the same old looking book that had the title said "memories".

Luna had taken the old book and opened it up it had pitchers of him and his two sisters right up tile he had disappeared some had there mom and dad in it Luna had a few tears coming down as well then she hugger brother "thank you so much big brother".

As the day went by Dark War was tiered and had taken to the bed for a nice rest after the day he had.

(Authors note)

Crying scene over for now but there will be one or two I think


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next day Dark War was down at Sugar Cube Corner and he saw Ditzy walking in and he walked up to her "hi Ditzy I was wondering if you like to join me in a picnic".

"Sure" she just said.

"Okay well see you later on then" he left the shop.

Dark War was in the park with a nice looking picnic set up his two guards were sitting under a tree then Ditzy came up with a little filly "hi Ditzy so who is this".

"My name is Dinky prince" she bowed Dark war stopped her

"You don't have to do that to me okay is she yours" he looked to a nodding Ditzy he shown them to the picnic they all sat down there was cakes lemonade and of course muffins.

A mare was coming up to him until his guards stopped her from coming but was told to stand down "hello your highness I was just want to give you this" she handed him a nice looking flower.

"Thank you they are lovely what your name miss" he asked her while looking at her.

"My name is Bon Bon your highness" she walked away from them.

Dark War had walk them home and had said there good byes and he left to go back to the palace he said his good night to his sisters and walked onto the balcony and found a guitar and started sing

When the sun goes

Down and the night

Takes over

I wonder how long we

To wait to see each other again

I feel you are near

I know that you are a city apart

I wonder if you feel the same

It was dark and cold

But when I am near you

I can feel the warmth

I want to hold you and

Keep you safe for ever

And to the end of the

World I hope we stay

I just hoppppeeee that we can be together at last.

He stopped and places the guitar back and closed his eyes for the night


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"What day is it" he asked the servant who open up his curtains to let his sister's sun shine.

"It is Friday" she left the room. Dark War thought what was so important about today then he got it it's the running of the leaves his friend Quick Move is racing so he got his breakfast quickly and left.

He made it every pony bowed their heads Twilight and her friends came running up to him "Dark War what are you doing here".

"My friend Quick Move is racing and plus I am as well" he placed a number on his flank that said number 15.

Pinkie Pie shouted to the racers to line up Dark War was standing next to his friend "Quick Move where have you been now".

"Hi Dark War I have been doing practicing for this race" he said then Pinkie Pie shouted out.

"Welcome everypony to the running of the leaves Rainbow Dash sure has her work cut out this time because we have the fastest unicorn alive today his name is Quick Move" the crowd cheered for him.

"And don't forget about our very special gest he is the long lost brother of the royal sisters his name is prince Dark War" Spike said and the crowd gave and extra loud cheer.

Twilight and all the others noticed something odd about Dark War "Dark War where is your crown".

"Mmm oh it is over there by my two guards" he pointed to it was half gold and half black with a red gemstone in the middle of it.

"Wow it is just like princess celestia and Princess Luna" as Rainbow Dash was eyeing the crown up and down.

I will tell you the story after the race" he got ready to start running.

Then the horn was sound and they all began running off down the path.

Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Quick Move were way ahead in front while Twilight and Dark War was behind the racers they were talking about the scenery.

After a few miles Rainbow Dash was catching up with Quick Move who was in front followed by Applejack closely by but then Quick Move tripped over hole in the ground the others went right pass him.

"Hay Quick Move" Dark War came up to him.

"What happened to you" Twilight then came up next to him.

"I tripped over this hole well see you later" he ran off to catch up with them.

"The last time this happened Rainbow Dash and Applejack were fighting because they thought one of them tripped each other up" Twilight and Dark War walk on.

"Quick Move knows to look around before jumping to conclusions" both of them then galloped off.

"Wow look at that after a setback Quick Move got to the front with Applejack and Rainbow Dash once again" Pinkie Pie shouted from her pink balloon.

"Okay Quick Move is in first place while Rainbow Dash and Applejack is in second place" Spick said to the crowd "and let's not forget about last time let's hope they learned there lesson".

"Yeah like me learning about cupcakes" she pulled out a basket of cupcakes.

They were only a few meters away from the finish line when Applejack tripped and grab Rainbow Dash tail making her to grab Quick Moves tail as they all went tumbling to the finish line there was dust every were "how won" Rainbow Dash said.

"Twilight won first place" Dark War pointed to Twilight standing next to a trophy "I won second place now let's grab some pizza and I can tell you about my crown" he walked off.

As they were in the shop Dark War was next to Ditzy and Dinky but Dinky was wearing Dark Wars crown on her head "okay here it goes when I was born my parents wanted me to have a crown that represent the day and night together so they didn't hire a black smith they did this them self and on the first day I got it I treasured it has never left my head nor left my eyes" he bite into his last slice of pizza.

"Well see you all at the gala Ditzy would you like to come to the gala with me" he asked her nervously.

She looked around the room every pony was nodding there heads "okay I would love to come" she said to him.

He placed the crown back on his head and said his good night to them and headed back home for his bed he was walking to his bed he noticed that his sisters were catching a cold but he shrugged it off and had gone to sleep for the night.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

"Prince Dark War Celestia would like to see you" as he was woken by some pony coming into his room.

As he got out of bed and walked to his sisters room and entered the room there was lots of tissues about the floor "brother I feel terribly sick listen I know your not allowed to do this and was always kept off the royal duties but can you take over me don't worry there no courts today it just papers that all" she sneezed.

He left her in the room and headed to the throne room he dragged his friend Quick Move with him asking him to help him out.

In the room "so 20+100-30 is a 100 bits are you sure Quick Move" he asked then the door opened and Twilight came in "Twilight glad you're here we need help with these".

Twilight looked over the papers "okay this is wrong".

"See I told you Quick Move" he looked at him.

"I said it might be a hundred bits you know me all I know is how to fight and run" they were arguing.

"It should be about 90 bits" she written it down and saw them still arguing.

"You're the one that drought me you said don't worry it won't be that hard" Quick Move through his hooves on the air.

"I thought it won't be hard remember I failed at maths and not to mention always keeped of the royal duties I only do thing like visit places" Dark War was shouting.

"You never said it was maths I failed as well in the same class as you" Quick Move faced hoof himself in the face.

"Let's all calm down" Twilight shouted at them both stopping there arguing.

After two hours of doing paper work Dark War little sister Luna came to raise the night time and he went to his bed for a well good rest tomorrow he would be really hard work for the gala

.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

It was the night of the grand galloping gala Dark War was standing at the front along with prince Blueblood greeting a few gest coming in until Twilight and her friends came up next.

"Hello again is lady Rarity here I believe a certain pony like to say something" Dark War said to them and Rarity can out of the group.

"Dear Rarity please accepts my dear apologies for the way I act the last time" Blueblood said to her.

She accept the apologies and ran off with her friend Dark Wars eyes fell on to what he couldn't image on how beautiful Ditzy looked in her silver sparkly dress "wow toy look great in that dress".

She blushed at the comment Dark War hold out his hoof to Ditzy who had taken it and they walked into the hall with his two guards following them as they entered it every pony bowed and walked up to him but his guard stopped them all "the prince would like to be left alone tonight"

They both headed for the food table to get something to eat first before doing some dances as there were cakes, cupcakes, some fruit salad and also muffins there in all different types of flavour.

Dark War was approached by captain Shining Armour who looked like he was drunk by the hard cider "prince Dark War I insist you use the palace royal guards as well".

"Captain I respect what you're saying but I prefer to use the ones my father hoofed pick for my protection plus you seem drunk the now" he looked to Ditzy.

"But prince the guards here can handle anything" he sounded a little bit angry.

"Captain I am trying to say is that yes they can but I prefer to use the ones my father picks" he was getting annoyed at this.

"Okay get one of you guards to fight me now" he was trying to cause a scene.

"I will not give that order now I am going to my sister" he walked off with Ditzy walking next him.

As he got to his sister "dear sister would you be so kind to tell your captain to stand down the now" he asked her.

"Yes captain you will stop this right now and you are drunk so if you don't stop I will have to give you a punishment" she had her strict voice on.

As they walked back to the hall until captain Shadow Light was kick from behind as every pony looked around to see it was Shining Armour that did it "so your saying is that we cant protect the royal sisters at all".

"I am not saying that now apologies to my guard here" all he got was a shaken head saying no "fine if your so insist on fighting I will allow one of my guard to fight you" he pointed to captain Shadow Light.

When they both were in the centre of the room Cadence was standing next to her uncle "uncle I am so sorry for the way he is its he is drunk please don't hate him or get us separated" as tears were coming down her face.

"My dear nephew I don't hate him and I would never separate you from your love one but he will face punishment after this" he look to his guard he told him not to kill him but to brake on of his legs and he will repair it after this fight.

Shining Armour charged first but captain Shadow Light turned and buck him sending him a few feet away he then head but him knocking him out cold. Dark War and his sister came up and woken him up "me and my sister was thinking about your punishment and well we agreed on this you are suspended for a week and you'll be training under Dark Wars guards during that week plus I will let my sister tell you but I am sorry for this" he stopped.

"captain because you let your pride take over you will also not see Cadence during this week's punishment I am sorry but this will be the last night you will see her until the week is over" she left Dark War then left along with Ditzy.

As they all were enjoying the night off and the party Dark War was going to confess to her about his feelings to her "um Ditzy do you want to be my mare friend and well I love you"

"I know because I love you as well" they both pulled into a hug but then they kissed for the first time they said there good byes Dark War had gone to bed for the night.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Dark War was up extra early he was at the market looking for something to buy he walked to the flower stall "hello miss I like to buy your most beautiful flowers you have on sell" he said to a white and pink mane and tail mare.

"Yes prince" she went to get them.

Shining Armour came up to him "prince I am ready for my punishment now" he saluted to him.

"Yes I can see that I had a talk with my sister seen so it is harts and hooves day I thought it may be best for you to hang out with Cadence for the day" Dark War grabbed a bunch of red roses and walked away to Ponyville.

Dark War was standing outside Ditzy house and she opened it and hugged him and they gone inside "hellos Dinky how are you" he nuzzled her mane.

"I am fine" she was laughing at him playing with her.

As Dark War and Ditzy was at the café he ordered four special muffins for them "oh I got this for you my nice little muffin" he handed the flowers to her.

She was blushing away at the comment and taken the flowers then there order had come up to them.

"You know I would love it if you and Dinky would come up to Canterlot for two days I will pay for everything there" he was picking up a muffin to eat

"We would love to do it" was all she said to him.

As time went on and they said their goodbyes and headed home for the night. As he did his sister came up to him "brother look at what I found in our sisters room"

He taken it and read it "dear princess

We have your sister pay us one million bits and give us the throne

From the unknown group".

He was out raged he knows where they would take her as he can feel for his sister magic and teleported there it was an old warehouse he climbed to the roof and looked down he saw three unicorns and two earth ponies in the room as well as his sister in the middle tide up.

He went behind some boxes waiting for the right time to make a move "so when do you think Celestia will give in to the demands" a uniron pony.

Dark War jumped out and said "I say she won't give in" he walked out of the shadow getting the attention of them all.

"Who are you" one of the earth ponies shouted.

That the long lost prince he hold the peace treaty get him" a unicorn shouted

They all closed in on him as Dark War horn glowed and the room was engulfed by darkness Luna tried to get them to stop "please stop this my brother is an expert in wars and battles" but it was too late all she heard was ponies screaming.

When the light came back all there were dead ponies lying on the floor her brother help her up and teleported both off them back to the palace Celestia came running up to them and hugged both of them.

As they were all getting ready for nice rest for the night to sleep.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

As Dark War was looking out the window until he remembered what he had to day go to Ponyville with his older Sister today so he got up and headed for breakfast.

As Dark War was standing in Ponyville with his sister outside the café Dark War saw Ditzy they both hugged into each other and kissing.

As they all were inside Dark War saw Applejack looking around he started talking to her "so Applejack how's the farm that I am sponsoring".

"Well there no problem to say but the sales have gone up now" she ran off to talk to some pony else.

Dark War saw Dinky and he gave her a little hug but he saw that every pony was shocked except for Celestia and Ditzy "how is my little princess".

She was laughing at that "I am fine I was wondering if I could wear your crown though".

"Sure here you go just be careful okay" he place it on her head she nodded and went off to play.

Dark War saw her talking to two pony little fillies he called her over "Dinky listen you are going to have friends some are fake and some will be true ones when I was a little colt I had fake friends they only wanted to be my friend for what I am not for who I am so now think about this do you want those two to be your friend or do you want real friends" he pointed to the cutie mark crusaders.

She thought then ran over to the cutie mark crusaders and started to play and talk with them.

After a few hours there was some pony was shouting out side for Dark War it was a dark brown and yellow mane and tail earth pony as Dark War walked outside every pony was looking to see what was going to happen "yes how can I help you".

"Do you remembered my great grandfather captain Haram" he kept a firm looking of anger in his face.

"Yes I do and what about him" he said with a calm looking look on him.

"Well after he was fired and told to never set a hoof in the old city ever again we became outcast that day" he said with anger in his voice.

"don't fall into the dark side let me tell you what happen that day my sisters never knew about this I kept it a secret my father told me to keep it that way" Dark War sat down.

"It began he was one of the protectors of the peace treaty until he fell into the dark side of it wanting to rule the land my army was told to stop him at all cost he was a good fighter I told him to stand down but he didn't listen but he never did it so I had to knock him out the now but he did something to me before I knocked him out I was told to keep it hiden" he stopped for a moment.

"What's that then" was all he said to him.

"This" as his horn glowed revealing a scar that came from his neck over his wing and stopped just at his cutie mark "he gave me this I lost a lot of blood that day some pony donated blood to save me that day but that's why I can't fly any more so please stop this" he pleaded with him again

"So what" was all he said.

"Well I learned that even immortals can die from anything that day even after losing my entire army on the final battle so please stop this" he said once more.

"Never" as he charged for him.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

As the pony charged toward Dark War with his hoof rose in the air Dark War moved to the left and the hoof went right pass him Dark War grabbed the pony and punched him as he yelped in pain and was lying on the ground.

When he got up he was meet with a head butt knocking him out the guards came in time to arrest him as Dark War went inside the café every pony was shook at this then his sister spoken first "brother did you die that day".

"Mm oh no like I said there was a pony who transferred his blood to me while the doctors were healing me up look I can hide it if you all want" he ask them all in the room.

"No please brother keeps it no more secrets please" she pleaded him not to hide anything he just nodded with a smile on him.

After a while and darkness had come over the land Celestia was in her bed as Dark War was walking through the quiet castle until his sister Luna came up to him "brother what happen that day with your army and all".

"Okay you see it was in a desert place my army faced Maracon army we all charged towards each other sword meet with other swords arrows flying through the air I meet with him as I manage to defeat him and send him to the pits of darkness but I knew he would return after the battle there was only me, the two guards and Quick Move left the rest were killed the rest you know already well good night Sister" he walked off to his bed.

"Good night brother" as Luna watch him go off.

As the next night came Dark War was with his sister Luna because it was night mare night she asked if her brother would like to go with her to Ponyville that day as he said yes.

As they arrived Luna couldn't hold her excitement in as she rushed off to play Dark War was chuckling as this and told her sister to calm down and be careful he saw Ditzy and Dinky "hello Dinky and hello my little muffin" as he was hugging into them both.

Dinky was wearing what almost look like a princess costume Ditzy was wearing a muffin costume she kissed him "hi Dark War can I wear your crown" Dinky asked him.

"Sure you can" he placed his crown on her head "say you look like a real princes now" she smiled and play about.

A few hour later he meet up with his sister Luna and as they played a few games they came to Applejack one as Luna was trying to get an apple Dark War was talking to Applejack about the farm "so how is it".

"Well the roof collapse in the barn" Applejack told Dark War.

"Okay Applejack I will send some pony over tomorrow to get that fix and I will pay him for the job" he then walked off with his sister.

As time went on they both headed back to the palace as Dark War was going to bed for the night as for the next day something might happen as he fears it.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**(Authors note)**

Just to mote this is a sad chapter so if you like to cry in the next chapter part so then feel free to do so and this is nothing agents Celestia or anyone else.

Dark War woken up to find a letter on his desk it read "Dear prince Dark War

Please come over to my house as I have something to say

From Twilight Sparkle" as he quickly got a quick bit to eat and teleported with his two guards to Twilight house.

He entered the house Twilight's friends his two sisters and his friend Quick Move was already there as he taken his seat Twilight started talking "okay well I have been seeing this colt for some time now and he is really nice and well he propose to me" she opened the door and a unicorn came through his body was red and his tail and mane is yellow.

"Hello my name is Yellow Tail and it's an honour to meet you all" he said in front of them all.

As they all thought it was best to leave the happy couple alone Dark War, Celestia and Luna went back to the palace Dark War felt something wrong with that pony called Yellow Tail but he shrug it off for now as they gone for some rest the now.

Dark War woken up to somepony saying that his sister would like to see him in the throne room as he walked to the room. In the room was Cadence and Shining Armour "brother I overheard a talking that Shining Armour was planning on killing you for the peace treaty"

Every pony gasp at this "ante Celestia my Shining would never do that" Cadence was defending him.

"Well then you are under arrest and would never see Cadence again guards take him away." Celestia ordered two guards who came to take him away.

Cadence ran away crying Dark War then followed her to her bed room as he entered it he saw Cadence sobbing through her pillow "listen Cadence I know my sister would never do thing like this plus I know captain Shining Armour would not kill me he may be jalousie of my guards but I can tell so I will try to find what is happening here okay" she hugged into him and he left to get some sleep for the wedding the next day.

The next day as the sun raising in the sky Dark War woken up for the wedding but he remembered what happen last night his sister contacted him saying that the changelings are here and that the queen is actually Celestia he rushed to the hall and bash the door down as every pony looked and gasped "I have a thing on my mind I know Shining Armour wouldn't kill me" he was interrupted by his sister

"Brother what got into you" she was confused.

"Think about it why would you say that sister or should I say queen Charlsien" he was walking up to the front

"What brother if you do not stop this then I will have no choice to banish you to the moon" she was sweeting all over.

"But sister he is more powerful than us he can urbanise himself" Luna was now worried on what is going on.

Celestia was now panicking then she changed into a changeling and every pony was screaming in the hall "let me guess Yellow Tail is one as well" Dark War looked to see it was true he was a changeling.


	21. Chapter 19 part 2

**Part 2 Chapter 19 **

**(Author note)**

This is the sad part so like I said if you feel like crying then do so and tell me how sad you thought it was thank you.

Every pony in the hall saw the city was being attacked Dark War teleported to the prison were Shining Armour was he freed him from the cell and then went back to the hall and saw Twilight and her friends all tied up then he saw his Sisters tied up and Ditzy and Dinky tied up as this got him angry.

"Ah the peace protector" she snarled at him.

He charged towards her she fired a few magic bolt but missed him as he raised his hoof and punched her in the face "Ah you're going to pay for that" she head butt him.

He got up of the ground and started to fight her again as for Shining Armour ran up to Cadence Dark War then fired a fire ball at her she got out of the way and fire a few magic bolts at him.

Cadence and Shining Armour kissed each other which caused a white ball to push the changelings away from the land as they all were celebrating Luna and Celestia shouted "Brother" as they ran to him he was laying on the ground with a sword in him that ran up his scare.

"She managed to grab a sword and cut my scare open up" he caught some blood up.

As a doctor came up and looked at him but had a sad look on him "I am sorry but I can't do anything all I can do his take the pain away" as he injected some pain killer in him.

"listen here's the peace treaty sister" he felt the pain going away "let me see the sun set one last time" as his sister's and Ditzy turned him around to face the sun even though they were covered in blood.

He looked at the sun setting his breathing was going down then his heart stopped and his eyes closed with a smile on it as they all cried for him to wake up but nothing.

Dark War woken up in this white room where he saw his mum and dad "hello mum and dad".

"Hello son listen we are sending you back for it is not your time to die and if you love that pony then marry her oh and one other thing it is okay to bend some rules now and then good bye son" as he felt his body coming back.

In the hall Celstia and the other were about to leave until they saw Dark Wars body glowed and was in the air and then the peace treaty flown to his body then faded into it and the wound closed up.

When it was over he was standing there his scare remained though as every pony hugged into him even his two guards.

As they were at the party Twilight was asking Celestia "princess Celestia can you take the memories of the Yellow Tail away from me".

"I am sorry but only my brother can do that" she pointed to him talking to Ditzy.

She walked up to him and asked the same thing he replied "I am sorry Twilight my father told me not to do that spell on any pony" by the then thought back to what his mother said to him "okay then I can do it" as his horn glowed then touches Twilight after that he asked if she is any better as she nodded and ran off to talk to the others.

As time went on he went to bed for the night as he thought how tiered he was after the day.


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Dark War was walking around the town with his friend Quick Move they were looking for a proposal bracelet so he can ask Ditzy to marry her "why do you need me" Quick Move was still tired.

"You know what mares like better than me so which shop should we go to" Dark War was looking all over the town along with his two guards.

They all entered this old looking shop "so Ditzy like muffins a lot so let me handle it" he walked up to the shop keeper "hello sir can I get a golden bracelet with a diamond shape in a muffin".

"Yes of course it will be ready in a couple of hours" the shop keeper said as they walked out of the shop to go to the café next door.

After a few hours they gone back to the shop as the shop keeper said that would be 150 bits they gave him the right amount of money and taken the bag and walked as Dark War said his good bye to Quick Move and gone to Ponyville.

He got to Ditzy front door and knocked on it Dinky answered the door "hi Dark War".

"Hello Dinky is your mom in" he walked in the house.

"Yep she is in the kitchen" she gone back to whatever she was doing.

Dark War entered the kitchen Ditzy hugged into him knocking them both to the ground when they got up he kneeled to the ground and opened the box "Ditzy can you make my the happiest stallion by marring me"

She was shock but hugged into him again and shouted "yes I will" they were on the ground Dinky came in as well.

"So does that mean I can call you dad" she was happy for them both.

"If you want to" he both of them.

Dark War had gathered Twilight and her friends and his two sisters his friend as they told them the news they were happy to hear the news that they were getting married. Dark War went to sleep for he couldn't wait to get married to his lover.

Its now a few months and the wedding was going to happen Ditzy and Twilight was organising the wedding, Applejack was on the catering, Fluttershy was doing the music, Rainbow Dash was going to fly over with the wounderbolt on the day, Rarity was making the brides dress, Spike had to keep an eye on the wedding rings and Mrs and Mr Cakes were making the wedding cake.

As the day came Dark War was at the front with his best friend Quick Move and his sister Celestia who is doing the ceremonial as the music started Dark War saw Ditzy in her white wedding dress he was sweeting.

Ditzy got to the front Celestia started saying the word then asked Dark War if he would take her "I do" he said

Celestia then said the same thing to Ditzy "I do" she said looking at Dark War until they can kiss as they closed in the crowd cheered for them as they walked out to the balcony as the wounderbolt with Rainbow Dash as well.

Dark War faced Ditzy "listen do you want to be and alicorn because I can turn you into one".

"What about my daughter" she was wondering.

"I can turn her into one as well" they both nodded he then used his magic they both started turning into an alicorn and they then hugged into each other Dinky tried to grab his crown but he stopped her and pointed to a pillow with two crowns on it guarded by Dark Wars guards they grabbed it and every pony started to walk to the party place

As the day had gone by and they all gone to their beds for the day.


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

It had been three days after the wedding and Dark War was with his Sister Celestia she got another letter from Maracon "Dear Princess Celestia

I hope you're ready to give up the throne meet me in the open fields".

"He is more scared of me than you" Dark War said to her.

As Celestia was going to meet with him along with her brother as they got to the field "ah so you're ready to give up".

"Only if you can defeat my champion" Celestia said and he nodded but was shocked to see Dark War.

"But you were gone". He was shocked still

"I know but I was found now let's fight" then Maracon charged towards him firing a few magic bolts at him.

Dark War raised a magic shield then teleported behind Maracon and head butted him. Maracon recovered from this and punched Dark War in the side as he was in pain but he managed to fire a fire ball at him but Maracon dodged it.

They punched into each other causing bruises to appear on them then they back up but then charged again Dark War heard a crack sound he knew it was one of his ribs he fell to the ground Maracon broken one of Dark War leg as he screamed in pain.

"Ah pathetic once I am done with you I will kill every pony you know "as this got Dark War angry and he got his sword through Maracon and he was dyeing but Dark War closed his eyes.

When he woken up he saw he was in a white room he knew where a hospital then Ditzy and Dinky came in hugging into him then the doctor came in the room "well prince Dark War your injuries have healed so you can get out today" as he left the room.

As they got back there was a party saying Welcome Home as the day ended and he gone to bed with his wife Ditzy for the rest of his life he lived with her.

Rainbow Dash made it into the wounderbolts with some help, Applejack farm became famous, Rarity fashion shop also became famous, and Twilight found love at last and Fluttershy was still shy Pinkie Pie became the manager of the Sugar Cube Corner.

The end


End file.
